


他的手

by Diante



Series: No song unsung [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fisting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 露奥露，奥用手操露，露用jb操奥。鲜少有人说奥地利有一颗不存在的心，但人人都说他有一双漂亮的手。只是自那以后再也没有人会这样说了，再也没有。
Relationships: Austria/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: No song unsung [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785520
Kudos: 6





	他的手

鲜少有人说奥地利有一颗不存在的心，但人人都说他有一双漂亮的手，人人都知道，人人都说。他们不管关于那颗心的事，只记得他的手，只簇拥他，献上上好的酒，献上赤诚的忠心，献上一条又一条仆人的生命，为他编造一件精妙绝伦的锁子甲；人们拥抱他，亲吻他，大肆鼓吹，把他贴在欧洲的封面上享受整月整月的热议，说他的一举一动都牵着整个大陆的腿脚。腿脚来自遥远版图的角角落落，还排的上号的贵族坐着马车——纯金的，常在地上摩擦的轮子也镀金——带上昂贵的礼物，即便在驿站换三次马也兴奋得像刚出嫁的新娘，快快乐乐地朝一位老爷跑去，好像这老爷浑身披着金光。届时罗德里赫就要张开他那双顶级的手，十个手指头细细长长白白净净——据说从不沾血，当然，一定是假的——礼貌地接过腿脚的礼物，碰一碰他们的手背……不过腿脚的手是否能叫手呢？那些常年拿枪握剑的长满老茧的手自然比在田里劳作黢黑皴裂的手和被繁重机械的工作变得关节肿大的手要体面，但比起罗德里赫的逊色很多。他们怯于向一位光彩熠熠的美男子展现自己的平庸的手，只会害羞地藏起每道皱纹每道伤口，粗略地托一下他的手心——是他自己把手心放上来的，他还把它戳到对面的鼻孔下，然后，然后就让人吻自己的手背。能吻到他的手背是极幸福的事，但凡那样做的，没有在三天内擦嘴漱口的，谁都要把那份荣耀留到口齿发臭才恋恋不舍地，用手帕浅浅擦一下嘴唇，小心地折好放回口袋，等睡觉时再拿出来闻嗅。人们就是这样热衷于谈论与他的手有关的消息的，在1815年以后这事变得愈发时髦，因为他们把他的手吹得更加邪乎。有人说他的手力大无比，轻轻推一下地球就开始转，整个世界都藏在被皇帝收藏的第一架地球仪中；还有人说他是个控线高手，掌管让整个大陆运作起来的玄机。

伊万·布拉金斯基是真正见识过这双手臭名昭著的魔力的人之一。那些维也纳会议时发生的事已不可考，但在他还没觉察到不存在的心的年代的频繁交往中，这双手所附加的神话对他而言都是真的。

譬如，在将近1840年的某个冬天的夜里，大雪，气温很低。他照例从圣彼得堡出发，经过一段十余天的、在焦躁不安的等待中显得更加漫长的旅行到维也纳。到宫殿的时间是深夜。提着一盏灯笼，披着一件盖满雪的鹿皮大衣他就能揣着一颗热腾腾的心走进魂牵梦萦的温柔乡。是啊，那时也盖满雪，但他丝毫不觉得冷。那是一次在计划之外的访问，他临时起意，到半路才想起本该派信使通知，但加上一点儿俏皮和一点儿恶作剧他就打消了信使的念头，悄悄地潜进除皇帝寝室外最华丽的那间房里。

他来时罗德里赫正和那个小不点睡觉。小不点，金色的头发、蓝色的眼睛和小小的手和脚，以及一颗可憎的心脏。他笑了。那孩子睡得很熟。浅浅的烛光照着他们，他手里攥着罗德里赫的袖口，双腿在被子下抽动，心里趟过七八十年后就变得可恶的千军万马。伊万借烛光用狎昵的眼色细细赏玩一双被袖口圈着的光滑白嫩的手。这双手让伊万十分痴迷。他蹲下来凑在他边上往手上吹气。他看见一根根的手指头都像剥掉外皮的芦苇，一掐就能掐出水，指关节上没有一点褶皱，和沉下来的面糊一样光滑。他吹气，他看见几根头发丝挡在手上，因为那手的主人正摘了眼镜睡得安稳。他一吹气它们就跑了，他继续爱惜地品味一个个比贝壳内里还有光泽的指甲，每个都是粉色的，边缘用小锉刀认真修过的，抓人也不疼。最后像小孩儿似的发出响亮的怪声吓他，双手举在脸边上，像猫头鹰站在树上一样叫。

他叫，他把罗德里赫吓坏了。他困惑地醒过来，坐起来，披着一头没上发蜡的头发。光滑得像缎子一样的头发从他耳朵边上和眼睛前面散下来，两簇刘海中间射出一道幽幽的视线。伊万温和地笑。他一笑就让颧骨上的两块肉鼓起来，被一张笨拙的大嘴顶着，谁看了也不忍心揍他。

罗德里赫不会问他“你有什么事”，那样的话只有在路德维希那个笨孩子闯进他安放伤痕累累的躯体的卧房时才会出口。人们都说他见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话。况且他和伊万见面的时候从不那样说。瞧吧，但他的表情还是在起先出卖他，刚睡醒的人总是掩饰不了情绪，竖起来的一根头发在梦里听了海顿的《惊愕》，但没过多久又变得服帖。他用惺忪的眼睛看看伊万的头发，看看伊万的脚，温声说，你坐下吧，你坐下，稍等我一下，我把这孩子处理掉。

伊万没坐，他在房间里走，拿起一个又一个的瓶子和罐子。它们散发出他熟知的香气，让他很快明白过来这被用于保养罗德里赫的手。那头，孩子被手拎着，拎到走廊上。他们离得很远，所以伊万可以放心地再打转很久。他看罗德里赫走远了就弯下腰，一个柔软硕大的肚子平行地贴在床单，一个大鼻子陷进床垫，两只宽厚的手张开手指贴着床面，一双眼睛忘情又迷醉地眯着，睫毛开心地抖，鼻翼也抖，像在花蕊上搓脚的蝴蝶的翅膀。很快他的情人独自回来，先进了浴室，从里头拿出一个小木盒又出来。伊万知道里面装的是塞进屁股里的东西。当他拿着它走过来的时候伊万看着他的手指，手指和拇指是从圆柱形的盒身后冒出的小白点，蒙着夜色的蓝和烛光的金。伊万认为光太暗，但罗德里赫说这样刚好。于是就在这样暧昧的光线里，他拉着他来到床边，急急燥燥地脱掉两个人的衣服，其中一个躺下来，另一个坐在那。伊万脱得光溜溜的，饱满的身体是一滩柔软无害的垂到奥地利土地上的肉。罗德里赫吻他的膝盖，指尖从他大腿内侧滑下去，摸到他下身。伊万咯咯地笑，又忍着笑说：“来的路上，我听有人把你说得比之前听到的更邪乎。”

罗德里赫不因此停下抚慰。手掌拖住沉甸甸的两只睾丸的时候他问伊万是如何说的，而当伊万说他们描述他坐在一辆敞篷马车上，人们疾走奔跑要吻他伸出来的手时他刚让嘴唇触到他的阴茎。然后他停下来，听伊万絮絮叨叨说，他们说你故意让马走得很慢，这样就能以一个让人追得上又追不上的速度在前头跑，若即若离，你保持对所有人若即若离的态度……

“想必你不是从匈牙利来的。”罗德里赫说，一边张开嘴含住那根很大的棒状物，让伊万发出一声餍足的叹息。他弓起上半身抓住对方的头发，按住他的头皮，头发卡在指缝间，掌控他的脑袋。与那些一昧鼓吹他华美外表的人不同，伊万相信仅有少数人知道奥地利帝国在床上温和又顺从，在这儿他脱掉盛名和权柄织造的盔甲，仅留甜美的核心，躺在被多瑙河水笼在臂弯的精致皇冠里，手指勾住一根缀珍珠的金饰，躺在湛蓝的宝石下，眼睛里映照着一样温润的颜色。罗德里赫吞吐他的阴茎，舌苔擦在嫩肉表面的时候也不会停一停那在堆叠的皮肤褶皱下技巧性地移动的手指。伊万想过去他也用这只手捧起帝国的金球，也可能是另一只，而这一只是权杖，但无论如何都是两只最高贵的手在侍弄他，这想法漾起他心里的阵阵虚荣。他说，是的，我是从波西米亚来的。罗德里赫用左手圈着他，抬起头深吸一口气，嘴边还留着溢出的涎液，迷蒙的眼神下他悠然问：“那么你是在哪儿听到的？”

“喀尔巴阡。”伊万接道，“在美丽的喀尔巴阡山下，善良的农民这么说。‘我碰到了罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦先生的手。啊，那美丽的手。可惜我没吻到它！’”

他顿了顿：“但是他们不知道这双手托着我的……我的金球。”

他眨眨眼睛。罗德里赫看他，怀疑先前那句的真实性。但伊万再眨眼睛。然后，压在罗德里赫头上的力道加重了。让他不能再想了，让他埋头再次吞吐他的器物。他又伸出手指，在两条粗壮的大腿内侧摩挲，每一下都引起对方的一阵震颤。伊万用颤抖的声音说：“他们不知道这双手正在为我做这样下作的勾当。”

他天真地笑，继续压他的脑袋，把舔硬的长枪深插到他喉咙底下。过去在他尝过被口交的快感后就为此着迷，央求又命令托里斯为他做这些。但托里斯频频干呕，呛出痛苦的眼泪，顶着酡红到病态的脸柔声细语地道歉，再委屈地含好他重新来过。罗德里赫却不会。不论是被深喉或是扳开腿粗暴地插入对他而言都是游刃有余的饭后甜点，甚至能从痛楚中挤出一张为伊万·布拉金斯基独家定制的天衣无缝的笑脸，虽然伊万更想看到他落泪的样子。眼泪才能更好地撩拨他，当一只孤傲的鹰在群山之巅俯瞰众生的时候，另一只鹰的眼泪是多好的助兴剂。伊万向后仰着头发出不连贯的呻吟，想象罗德里赫被斩断双手躺进血泊，绝望却徒劳地呼救。多美妙啊，那是多美妙的景象。

他想这些时罗德里赫正在那只小木盒里抠挖，勾出润滑的香脂，单手在掌心抹匀，而在他想自己抱起那只鹰时，罗德里赫竟然把手指插进他的屁眼。

伊万发出惊呼，按住他头顶的手突然脱力了。他从没想过罗德里赫对他这样做。在和他交往的二十来年中，从起初羞于向他展现身体到如今能大喇喇地敞开腿是一项需要耐心的导师循循善诱的大工程。和学习如何用舌头接吻一样，伊万花了很多时间学习和罗德里赫做爱。很久以前他没把它叫成做爱，因为通常这样的行为发生在一场打斗后的树林里，在树干旁或者墙边，或者干脆是散落兵甲的地上，一个人躺下来，另一个人就着口水操进去。除了很早很早以前的那次，伊万一直是操别人的那个。他不喜欢裸露身体，操别人的时候甚至不脱全裤子。所以让他习惯脱光衣服和罗德里赫做爱真的是件大事。但是罗德里赫从来不会想操他。每次为他口交时他脆弱的洞穴就近在咫尺。罗德里赫从来不会用那双手碰它，通常在舔硬他之后他会引导他插入自己的身体。

但是现在罗德里赫正抬起上身，用另一只手扶住他的膝，手下继续在他紧致的甬道里旋转开拓。这世间没有一个孤高的帝国像他本人一样频繁允许被进入，所以手下的伊万在侵犯中不适地扭动，浑身都像被火烧着了，被酸腐化了，躯干的全部都让反胃感占据。但是罗德里赫把他的双腿分得更开，让一整个手指入侵，指甲被内壁紧紧压住，用其余屈起的手指抵着他的臀部道一声“乖孩子”，然后就又伸进一根，两根手指顺着会阴下压，触到他湿软内壁里凸起的部分。伊万在这时发出一声尖细的叫，和被蜂巢砸中头的小熊如出一辙。他的身体早在被插入时倒下去，现在床单被他捏出一条条辐射状的皱纹，抓出刺啦刺啦的噪音。

“放轻松，万尼亚，乖孩子。”他说。先前在阴茎上留下的唾液现在被他用左手挤压在柱身和手掌之间，他上下撸动他颤颤巍巍的阴茎——它看起来好像就要射精了，另一只手在他的体内按压，戳他滑腻腻的前列腺。前后夹击的幻灭快感使伊万感到自己仿佛坐在一艘摇摇晃晃的小船上。风雨大作的夜幕中，惊涛骇浪推着他可怜的船，汹涌而至的快感浪潮鞭打一片飘零的叶子，把水泼进船舱。

伊万用腿蹬他，伸出的手盖在自己被玩弄的下体上。但是罗德里赫挡开他的手，时不时用拇指擦过顶端的小孔，那里正脆弱地吐出粘液。他把伸进他屁眼的手指加到四根，在里面张开，或是聚拢，或是像弹琴一样摆动。伊万痒极了，涨得像插进一个被水泡开的软木塞。这一点也不难受。这和他以前遇到的那种像打架一样的性事完全不同。他肚子上软绵绵的肉都在哭泣，眼睛也在哭泣，紫罗兰色的眼睛里生出一颗颗的珍珠；鼻子完全红了，脸颊也红了，嘴巴无意识地张开，漏出克制失败的软腻喘息。

他喜欢的手在他身体里操他，每根手指都是捏住欧洲命脉的枢纽。他可以在枫丹白露宫里和弗朗西斯拥抱，又像中学生端坐在那，看他为自己作画，但是他最后跨过了风和雪来打他；他也躺在琥珀宫中想象基尔伯特把它送给他时面露敬畏的样子，但是他们兵戎相向时，基尔伯特也用最难听的词骂他。只有罗德里赫，只有罗德里赫不卑不亢地陪伴他，用富饶而温柔的身体容纳他堪称残暴的、难以启齿的私欲，又在那之后带他去每个孕育出顶级艺术家的鎏金殿堂。他们是一样的。他在这里和其他人受到的待遇都是一样的。

我要淹没了，伊万想，是灭顶的快感把他淹没的，是一双有魔力的手把他们带到他身边，压到他身上，把他淹没的。他的脚趾难耐地勾起来，把床单全弄皱了，小腹也痉挛了。

“外面的雪下得可真大啊。”罗德里赫说。他试图让第五根手指也插进去的时候，伊万尖叫了一声“不要”，然后哭着射了出来。乳白色的精液洒在自己的小腹上，大腿上，更多的溅到罗德里赫的脸上，一些挂在他嘴角边，一些在眼睑下，还有的进到鼻孔里。罗德里赫对于这样的事从来都很淡定。他用手背粗粗擦掉一些，撑着床往前俯身，脑袋的影子盖在伊万的脸上。

“为什么来看我却不告诉我呢？不然我就能为你准备热水了。”他在他身上趴了一会儿，被弄得一团糟的脸此时清晰无比。伊万看见他的睫毛上都沾着精液，把三根棕色的睫毛粘在一起。他托起罗德里赫的脸，用拇指抹掉他唇边挂着的一滴，然后把手指戳到他嘴里。罗德里赫张开嘴吮吸他的手指。这时伊万就用另一只手玩弄罗德里赫方才插入他的手，这只手裹满完全融化的油膏，联想到它的用途时，伊万就觉得黏腻在翻倍。

伊万说，你竟然想操我，带着点威严和怒气。罗德里赫又在他身上趴了片刻，翻身下来，躺在他身边说，不，我没有操你，我只是用我的手在服侍你。

这的确很爽，伊万说，但是我想要的远比这个多，今天你做得太僭越了。僭越吗，罗德里赫在他旁边低低笑着。他握住伊万的手，指腹在他掌心挠了两下。他说，但这里毕竟是我的宫殿，是我的土地啊。

伊万也翻了个身，压到罗德里赫身上，脱他的短裤。他摸到他的阴茎时发现并没有硬，但是，很快他又忽略了。他用没有润滑过的手指捅他，很满意他突然僵硬的样子。慢一点，罗德里赫说，慢一点来，明天在宫堡剧院的演出我们可以一起去，别把我弄伤了。

伊万吻他。他完全压在他身上时，罗德里赫像一只精巧的人形玩偶，但他像用皮毛缝制的玩具熊，他的腿像他的小臂一般粗。伊万握住他的手，按住他的手，在摩擦中又硬起来的下身贴着他的臀缝插入。完全挤进去的时候罗德里赫猛烈地抖了一下，伊万抱住他，十指还插在他的指缝里，把他钉在床上，扣到他手背的指头把皮肤按成失血的白色，然后开始断断续续地撞他。他喜欢就这么直接插他，手里握着他的手，让他没法因为疼痛挣扎和逃脱。这么多年他一直这样操他。有时候用一点油膏——刚才罗德里赫用来用手操他的油膏，有时候不用，有时候把他弄出血，有时候让他流泪。大部分时候路德维希在教堂里做弥撒，或者在儿童房里学编织，然后伊万就在这里的卧室中操他。很多时候罗德里赫坐在他的阴茎上，像骑马一样骑他，但是伊万更喜欢把他压在床上，就像现在这样操他。他喜欢用自己的大手包住他纤细的手。

伊万就着流出的丝丝血线在他体内射精的时候，那双手紧紧地抓住他。现在换他把他的手背压得发白，他漂亮的小指甲都要陷进他的肉里。但是没有热水，没有提前准备的热水给他洗澡。所以他夹着一屁股的精液，一个疼痛的屁股。伊万坐在床上，把罗德里赫圈在双腿间，背对着他。他握住他的手腕，开心地把玩他的手。他掰他的关节，从手腕到手肘，到肩膀，一整条手臂都在他手里咔咔作响。他玩他的时候当真和玩一个玩偶相同。只属于他的玩偶。对门外的世界来说，他还是那个光环加身的控线高手。伊万没有理由不相信罗德里赫真心喜欢他。没有人会为一个不喜欢的人奉献自己，没有人和一个不喜欢的人花二十多年耳鬓厮磨，没有一个人用一双让人追捧的手在他的阴茎上工作。

“我真爱这双手。”伊万说。伊万抱着他睡过去，紧紧抱着他忠心耿耿的奥地利玩偶。

“人人都说奥地利有一双漂亮的手。”

从大路上走过来的冬妮娅看到罗德里赫时唏嘘道。她扛一杆枪，穿男式的军服，被农活和战争弄得粗糙不堪的手在铲雪时受了伤，还滴血。生长在斯拉夫土地上的人们都有被劳作的模子压得又粗又丑的手。真正的劳作，并不是拆掉城墙的维也纳可爱的小花园里所谓的劳作。

伊万蹲在罗德里赫旁边。他面黄肌瘦的，狼狈地歪在角落里。他很烦躁，他踢一脚罗德里赫，对方没有反应。他把罗德里赫拎起来，对方用无精打采的眼神打量他。他把他扔下去，他在地上铺开。

没过多久托里斯和菲利克斯也来了。他们围在罗德里赫身边，看这个穿着一身破破烂烂的军服，像狗一样趴在地上的男人。他的军服对现在的体型来说过大，让他的肘和肩都磨破。但是，从袖管里伸出来的两只褪掉手套的手格外白净。

“他真的有一双漂亮的手。”菲利克斯说。他用自己的枪刺戳他的手，但是在碰到之前停下来，只戳到旁边的稻草堆上。他终究不忍心对一双美丽的手那样做。

“他有一双漂亮的手。”伊万肯定道，但是抓住他的手，把关节往反方向掰。这是一双有魔力的手，他拉来一场婚礼掩盖背叛的事实，他推开地狱的大门把死亡转嫁给整个世界。即使整片大陆笼罩在战火中，这双手还是细嫩无比，每个关节都保养得没有褶皱。

但是那又怎样呢？

这双手已经一点用都没有了。

现在是1914年的冬天，伊万·布拉金斯基如是想。再也没有人会说奥地利有一双漂亮的手了，再也没有。

** Ende **


End file.
